1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an air conditioner and, more particularly, to an air conditioner with a function for temperature control of a radiant heat exchanger.
2. Description of the Related Art
The air conditioner comprising a heat pump type refrigeration cycle, shown in FIG. 10, and which is capable of performing cooling and heating operations is a known conventional air conditioner.
Referring to FIG. 10, reference numeral 1 denotes a compressor, with which 4-way valve 2, outdoor heat exchanger 3, a decompressor, e.g., expansion valve 4, and indoor heat exchanger 5 sequentially communicate, thereby constituting a heat pump type refrigeration cycle.
In a cooling operation, a refrigerant is supplied in the directions indicated in FIG. 10 by solid arrows, to form a cooling cycle. In this case, outdoor heat exchanger 3 serves as a condenser, whereas indoor heat exchanger 5 serves as an evaporator.
In a heating operation, on the other hand, a refrigerant is supplied in the directions indicated in FIG. 10 by broken arrows, upon the switching of 4-way valve 2 to form a heating cycle. In this case, indoor heat exchanger 5 serves as a condenser, whereas outdoor heat exchanger 3 serves as an evaporator.
Note that outdoor- and indoor-fans 6 and 7 are respectively arranged near outdoor and indoor heat exchangers 3 and 5.
In an air conditioner of this type, warm air is blown into a room during a heating operation. However, if warm air is blown directly on to an occupant of the room, the person may feel some discomfort, i.e. a so-called feeling of draftiness.
In some air conditioners, therefore, a radiant panel (radiant heat exchanger) is arranged on the front surface of an indoor unit so that heat is radiated into a room in addition to being blown in, the purpose of such an arrangement being to decrease any feeling of draftiness by means of the addition of a heating function, such as a hearth function, with radiant heat.
In the case of the above air conditioner, however, the operation of the compressor is controlled simply in accordance with changes in the indoor temperature, with the radiant heat temperature being completely neglected. Since the radiant heat temperature can vary considerably, problems are still left in terms of discomfort to the person.